Gorros y Pendientes
by Diana L. Black
Summary: Alice quiere perforarse las orejas y a Frank no le parece una muy buena idea, el tipo que hace las perforaciones para recién salido de prisión y no le da buena espina, además su tonto gato no le deja acercarse a ella.


Gorros y pendientes

Alice no se daría por vencida y Frank sabía eso, le había estado molestando con el tema durante las últimas dos semanas y para esas alturas, honestamente estaba empezando a mosquearse por el asunto.

Esa tarde sus clases de Auror habían terminado temprano y Frank se paseaba por el pequeño departamento, descalzo y con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, suspiró mientras se tiraba sobre el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar. Sandor, el gato de ambos estaba enroscado en uno de los extremos, nunca se había llevado bien con ese gato, en realidad parecía solo querer a Alice, e incluso a ella solía rechistarle y erizaba el pelaje.

–A veces creo que esta mujer es demasiado testaruda ¿Eh Sandor? –

El gato simplemente abrió un ojo pardo y le miró unos momentos antes de volver a cerrarlo y darle la espalda.

–No tienes por qué ser tan grosero. – Frank rodó los ojos y le dio un nuevo sorbo a la cerveza antes de revisar de nuevo la nota que Alice le había mandado hacía unos momentos con una lechuza de la academia.

"Frank, llegaré un poco tarde, sigo con algunos repasos extra con el profesor Moody, llegaré para la comida, a eso de la una y media, llevaré un poco de pizza, quizá podamos ir luego a esa tienda calle abajo, ya sabes, la de tatuajes muggle. No digas que no, será divertido, dale un poco de comida a Sandor ¿quieres Frankie? Te quiero.

Alice."

Definitivamente Alice no se daría por vencida, desde hacía días había estado insistiendo con ese tema de la tienda de tatuajes muggle que había calle abajo, a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio de departamentos en el que vivían.

Todo había empezado desde que Lily Evans, la esposa de James había llegado un día en que todos habían quedado para almorzar juntos, con las orejas perforadas, llevaba un par de pendientes sencillos y Alice se había quedado maravillada, Frank solamente se había encogido de hombros cuando después de eso, cuando ambos estaban arropados en la cama ella le había dicho que quería perforarse las orejas. Él le había dicho que no había problema, que le parecía bien, incluso podría regalarle unos lindos pendientes por su cumpleaños, pero todo se le había escapado de las manos cuando unos días después antes de que Alice se decidiera a ir por fin a ese local calle abajo, vio a una chica pasar al departamento del final del pasillo, tenía cinco perforaciones distribuidas en las dos orejas y a ella le pareció lo más sensacional del mundo; eso a Frank ya no le gustó.

Dejó la nota dentro del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y volvió a darle un trago a su cerveza, tomó el libro que tenía a la mano y comenzó a estudiar un poco antes de que Alice llegara, se sumergió tanto en la lectura que ni siquiera escuchó cuando ella entró por la puerta con una caja de pizza en las manos.

Sandor se bajó del sofá y fue hasta la cocina donde Alice estaba dejando la pizza sobre la encimera, el gato se restregó sobre sus piernas y Alice le tomó entre los brazos. El gato erizó un poco el pelaje y se calmó en cuanto ella le rascó detrás de las orejas, se encaminó hasta la sala de estar donde Frank estaba recostado, descalzo, con la cara metida detrás de un libro.

–Bueno Sandor, ya que el señor Longbottom está tan enfrascado en su libro creo que podemos terminarnos la pizza tú y yo. – Frank despegó los ojos del libro para encontrarse a Alice con Sandor en los brazos, parada junto a él.

– ¿A qué hora llegaste? – Preguntó dejando el libro a un lado e incorporándose. Alice se encogió de hombros.

–Acabo de llegar, traje pizza ¿tienes hambre? –

Frank dejó el libro y se aproximó a darle un beso a Alice, Sandor le lanzó un zarpazo cuando lo intentó y ella rió dejando al gato en el suelo antes de darle un beso a su marido.

–Ese gato no me quiere Alice, deberíamos conseguir un perro o algo así. – Sandor levantó las orejas, se estaba lamiendo el pelaje y le dedicó a Frank una mirada asesina, como si supiera a que se refería.

–Primero te reemplazo a ti antes que a Sandor, quizá no sea el gato más amoroso de todos pero al menos nos mantiene sin ratas. – Se encogió de hombros.

–Espero que eso no haya sido un ultimátum, a todo esto ¿Qué hora es? –

Alice ya estaba en la cocina, sacando un par de platos de la alacena y unas cervezas del refrigerador.

–Las dos, ¿te quedaste leyendo desde que saliste? –Preguntó con una ceja en alto mientras ponía una porción de pizza en cada plato.

–Más o menos, ordené la habitación un poco y lavé algo de ropa, luego me quedé estudiando, alrededor de las once. –Se encogió de hombros, tomó ambos platos y los llevó hasta la habitación de los dos.

–Menos mal, me estaba quedando sin pantalones limpios. –Rió Alice que llevaba las cervezas de mantequilla de los dos en las manos.

De vez en cuando les gustaba comer en su habitación, el departamento era pequeño, con dos habitaciones, una para ellos y la otra la usaban como estudio, el único lugar donde tenían el televisor era en su cuarto, a veces les gustaba mirar una película juntos mientras comían.

Alice se trepó en la cama mientras Frank encendía el televisor, aún no comprendía del todo algunos aparatos muggle pero ese sin duda era su favorito, le encantaba ver películas con Alice. Esa tarde estaban pasando una vieja película romántica. Comieron juntos mientras veían la película y cuando los platos y las botellas quedaron olvidados en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, se quedaron abrazados, ella con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Frank y el con un brazo a su alrededor, enroscando sus cortos mechones de cabello con un dedo.

– ¿Frank? – El aludido volteó un poco la cabeza hacía su esposa y levantó una ceja, sabía que era lo que iba a decir.

–No Alice. – La rubia bufó frunciendo el ceño y rodó los ojos.

–Vamos, no es como que te vaya a doler a ti.

–No, no me dolerá a mí, pero a ti si y es casi como si a mí me doliera. –Frank le quitó una mancha de salsa de tomate de la mejilla y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

–Santo Merlín que cursi eres. –Rió Alice antes de devolverle el beso, le tomó de la mano y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, un viejo gesto que había adquirido desde que estaban en Hogwarts. –Solo son un par de perforaciones, no son la gran cosa, por favor, necesito a mi conciencia conmigo.

Frank sonrió levantando su mano para que Alice la alcanzara, a veces se parecía un poco a Sandor, jugando con sus dedos, ella los seguía a donde él los moviera.

–Su conciencia no está disponible, deje un mensaje después del tono…beep. – Rió Frank picándole las costillas a Alice.

–Hablo enserio Frank, acompáñame, por favor ¿por mí? – Alice hizo un puchero y juntó sus manos debajo de su barbilla.

Su esposo suspiró negando con la cabeza y se incorporó con cuidado de no tirar a Alice.

–Está bien, pero si te duele demasiado tienes que prometer que te los quitaras ¿de acuerdo? –

Alice chilló de felicidad y se lanzó sobre él, haciéndolo caer de nuevo, le cubrió el rostro de besos y casi pisa a Sandor cuando salió de la cama a buscar sus zapatos y su abrigo.

–Creo que he creado un monstruo. – Comentó Frank al gato, que le miró antes de pegar un brinco a la cama y echarse sobre las almohadas… tomaría eso como un sí.

Después de que Frank se pusiera los zapatos salieron del departamento hacía la sala de tatuajes calle abajo, Alice caminaba dando pequeños saltos, era como aquella vez en Hogsmeade, cuando Frank le había regalado esas cajas de Droobles, parecía una niña pequeña y Frank no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir algo cálido dentro de él al verla, se veía tan diminuta, tan frágil y tan hermosa, la nieve se le había metido a los zapatos descubiertos que llevaba y la bufanda y el gorro los tenía torcidos.

Era como una pequeña hada desordenada y pensó que a pesar de su apariencia tan frágil era una persona fuerte, no se dejaba amedrentar por nada y era sin duda una bruja talentosa. Rió con ganas al verla caminar de espaldas por la calle, cuando llegaron al local una chica alta, de rastas y tatuajes por todas partes les miró con una ceja en alto desde detrás de un mostrador, reventó una bomba de chicle antes de hablar.

–Bienvenidos ¿vienen por un tatuaje o alguna perforación? –Alice asintió enérgicamente.

–Quiero perforarme las orejas. –La chica en el mostrador le sonrió y Frank se dio cuenta que tenía unas piedras pequeñas enmarcando los hoyuelos que se formaban cuando sonreía.

–De acuerdo, te mostraré los pendientes… ¿y el caballero? – Frank se sobresaltó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que se refería a él, se había distraído mirando una de las paredes llenas de diseños distintos para los tatuajes.

–Estoy bien, solo vengo a acompañarla. –

La chica se encogió de hombros y sacó una caja negra de terciopelo con relleno, había un montón de pendientes diferentes en él, lo puso sobre el mostrador para que Alice los viera.

–Estos son los modelos que tenemos, puedes escoger por pares o por separado. –

Alice los miró todos con detenimiento, tomó un par de arracadas y dos pendientes de acero, pequeños y una tercera arracada igual que las otras.

–Estos están bien. – La chica miró a Alice con una ceja en alto mientras tomaba los pendientes y los ponía en una bolsita y guardaba la caja debajo del mostrador.

– ¿Estás segura? Me parecen muchos para ser tu primera vez. – Frank la miró con una cada de "te lo dije" mientras Alice le sonreía a la chica.

–Soy una chica fuerte, creo que podré con ello. –

Al final la chica se encogió de hombros y les pidió que les siguieran a la parte de atrás donde estaba la perforadora y Butch el tipo que perforaba.

–Hey Butch, salen cinco perforaciones de orejas. –

Butch era un tipo grande, con los nudillos tatuados y la cabeza afeitada, les sonrió a ambos y miró a Alice de arriba abajo, su bufanda y gorro rojos y sus zapatos estilo valerianas contrastaban con el estilo oscuro del lugar.

–Claro, solo esterilizaré la perforadora, ponte cómoda linda y por favor pásate este algodón por las orejas. – Butch le tendió un algodón con alcohol antes de desaparecer detrás de una cortina de lentejuelas.

Alice se quitó el gorro haciendo que su cabello quedara en todas direcciones, se lo alisó con los dedos y comenzó a pasarse el algodón por las orejas.

–Sigo creyendo que no es una buena idea Alice, además ¿y si algo sale mal? – Alice rodó los ojos.

–Relájate Frank no va a pasar nada, el lugar se ve muy limpio y Butch me agrada. –

–Me alegra escuchar eso pequeña porque tú también me agradas. – Butch había regresado con una pequeña pistola negra en sus manos enfundadas en guantes de látex, se veía algo extraña. –Está bien, supongo que ya te pasaste el algodón, ahora tienes que decirme exactamente en donde los quieres. –

Butch les guió a ambos hasta un banquillo bajo, que tenía por un lado una charola donde estaban los pendientes y un marcador, había una lámpara y Butch dejó la pistola sobre la charola antes de tenderle el marcador a Alice.

–De acuerdo, toma, usa esto para marcar el lugar donde quieres cada uno, solo haz una marca pequeña en tu oreja, puedes usar este espejo para que puedas ver bien. – Dijo mientras le pasaba un pequeño espejo de mano.

Alice tomó ambos y viéndose las orejas en el espejo marcó los lugares, una marca en el lóbulo derecho, dos en el izquierdo, un poco separados y al final otros dos, en el cartílago de la oreja izquierda también.

– ¿Cómo se supone que le va a poner esas cosas? – Preguntó Frank retorciendo un poco sus manos al ver todas las marcas de las orejas de Alice.

–No te preocupes chico, para eso es la pistola perforadora, simplemente pongo el pendiente en un extremo y la mariposa en el otro, cuando aprieto el gatillo se juntan, es rápido y duele mucho menos que una perforación casera. – Explicó Butch mientras colocaba en cada parte uno de los pendientes pequeños de acero.

– ¿Lo ves Frank? No hay nada de que temer. – Alice le miró con una cálida sonrisa y Frank suspiró derrotado, alguien tendría que pararle los pies a esa mujer algún día.

–Hazle caso a tu novia Frank, no hay nada que temer. – Butch le sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Alice para que tomara asiento en el banquillo. –Ok, comencemos, dime linda ¿dónde te pondré los pendientes pequeños? –

Alice señaló con un dedo las marcas de más arriba en su oreja izquierda, en el área del cartílago, Butch asintió con la cabeza y posicionó la pistola en la marca, Frank se aferró a la mano de su esposa y ella cerró los ojos fuertemente. Dio una respiración profunda y sintió como el pendiente le traspasaba la oreja.

Solo escuchó un pop y sintió algo extraño, se sentía algo gracioso tener el pendiente, cuando abrió los ojos Butch estaba cargando de nuevo la pistola perforadora con el otro pendiente y Frank estaba pálido como la nieve.

–A-Alice… s-se razonable, e-esto no es…. –Ella le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, no entendía por qué se ponía así de repente, solo unos días después sabría que era porque ella se había puesto más roja incluso que su bufanda, tenía la oreja roja y la mitad de la cara también.

–Todo está bajo control Frankie. – Butch rió al escuchar a Alice y le puso el otro pendiente, dejó la perforadora sobre la charola y revisó el contenido de esta.

– ¡Donna, pudiste haberme dicho que había arracadas! … Santo cielo esa chica me sacaría canas verdes su tuviera cabello. – Renegó Butch y su último comentario hizo reír a Alice. –De acuerdo tengo que ir por la otra perforadora, esperen un poco. – Butch salió de nuevo por la cortina de lentejuelas y Alice se dio cuenta que Frank la miraba con las mejillas completamente rojas.

– ¿Frank? ¿Qué sucede? – Pero Frank no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la mirada a sus zapatos, como si ahora fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Alice le frunció el ceño extrañada mientras su marido dibujaba círculos con su pulgar en la mano de ella, no le había soltado la mano en ningún momento.

Cuando Butch regresó Alice se acomodó de nuevo para que pudiera ponerle las arracadas, esas le dolieron un poco, cuando terminaron tenía cinco nuevas perforaciones y la cara ardiendo, Butch dijo que era normal debido a la presión que ejercía la pistola, le recomendó lavarse muy bien con agua y jabón y que si le daba fiebre lo mejor sería ir al médico, lo mismo en caso de que comenzara a escocerle. Le recomendó no cambiarlos hasta dentro de un mes aproximadamente, para que las perforaciones no se cerraran y que no se las quitara hasta ese tiempo.

Después de despedirse ambos pasaron al mostrador de la entrada donde le pagaron a Donna, salieron a la calle y Alice se puso el gorro, Frank no había dicho una sola palabra desde entonces y Alice le miró preocupada de que estuviera molesto.

– ¿Frank? ¿Estás molesto? Vamos no fue la gran cosa, son solo unos cuantos pendientes y…– Alice nunca terminó esa frase.

Frank le había cogido la cara entre sus manos y le plantó un beso apasionado en los labios, le extrañó un poco, no era muy dado a dar muestras públicas de afecto, mucho menos en medio de la calle, con la gente circulando por ahí. Pero no le importó, le regresó el beso, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior como ella siempre hacía, sabía que eso le sacaba de sus casillas.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios fue eso? No es que me queje pero…–

–Te ves genial, te ves… Merlín eres la mujer más sexy del mundo. – Las mejillas de Alice se encendieron.

– ¿Lo ves? Y no querías que me los pusiera. –Le picó una mejilla antes de salir corriendo calle arriba.

Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de ella, su capacidad de portarse como una chiquilla le hacía sentir vivo, sin preocupaciones ni nada de eso.

Corrió tras ella hasta que llegaron al edificio, la vieja señora Jenkins estaba saliendo cuando vio a los Longbottom, el joven matrimonio del departamento de arriba, abrazados en la entrada, con las mejillas rojas, riendo alegremente mientras el muchacho repartía besos en la cara de la chica, él detrás de ella.

–Frank Longbottom, deja en paz a esa pobre muchacha, no me hagas ir a ponerte en tu lugar con mi bastón. – Bromeo la anciana con una sonrisa.

Frank le miró dejando a Alice un momento y le sonrió a la señora con las mejillas rojas por la carrera.

–Ella ha comenzado señora Jenkins, se lo aseguro. – Bromeó.

–Mi dulce niña, si este bárbaro te molesta no dudes en decirme, ya lo pondré yo en su lugar. – La señora Jenkins le guiñó un ojo a Alice y ella le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Lo tendré en cuenta señora, que le vaya bien. – Le despidió con una mano al igual que Frank y ambos subieron las escaleras hasta el departamento… bueno, más bien Frank cargó a Alice hasta el departamento.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación de una patada y dejó a Alice sobre el colchón, Sandor estaba enroscado en el alfeizar de la ventana, al verlos el gato bufó y salió de la habitación. Alice le sonrió a Frank desde su lugar y él comenzó a repartir besos por todo su rostro hasta detenerse en sus labios.

Se besaron durante unos cuantos segundos antes de que Frank comenzara a sacarse la camisa, las cosas se habían caldeado en la habitación y Alice rió divertida mientras le ayudaba, se quito la bufanda y el abrigo y de dos patadas mandó a volar sus valerianas al otro lado de la habitación.

El desastre comenzó cuando quiso quitarse el gorro.

Un dolor punzante le recorrió las orejas cuando intentó sacarse el gorro, dio un gemido y Frank se detuvo en seco mirándola con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastime? – Alice negó con la cabeza, con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas. – ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre Alice? –

La voz de su esposa se escuchó estrangulada y a pesar de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él la conocía lo bastantemente bien como para saber que su voz y sus lagrimas eran en parte por el dolor y la otra parte por que se estaba muriendo de risa.

– ¡Me atoré! – Chilló antes de soltar una carcajada y comenzar a rodar por la cama intentando calmarse.

Frank, que antes estaba sobre ella ahora estaba sentado en una orilla de la cama, sin camisa, solamente en pantalones con un dilema entre reírse, decirle un claro "te lo dije" o ayudarla, al final se decidió entre el primero y el último, entre risas le ayudó a Alice a sacarse el gorro sin tirar mucho de sus pendientes que habían quedado atascados.

–Tengo un "Te lo dije" en la punta de la lengua ¿sabes? –Estaba detrás de ella, intentando desatascar el primer pendiente del gorro.

–Bueno yo tengo un "Esta noche duermes en la bañera" en caso que tu "Te lo dije" de la lengua se reviente. – Frank no podía verla pero apostaba su mejor libro de pociones a que estaba con el ceño fruncido y una cara de enfurruñada.

–Me gusta mi cama, gracias, y si soy honesto, no pensé que unas simples perforaciones te hicieran ver tan… Merlín Alice es que te ves tan sexy con esas cosas. – Terminó de desatascar el último de los pendientes y miró a su esposa.

Tenía el cabello corto todo desordenado y entre sus mechones brillaban los pendientes, se veía más madura, más rebelde, mucho más ruda y misteriosa que antes y eso a Frank le volvía loco.

–Tienes un raro fetiche con las perforaciones…por suerte para ti, tu esposa es una loca que se avienta de cabeza a todo. –Rió Alice antes de besarlo nuevamente y tumbarlo sobre ella en la cama.

Después de todo no había sido mala idea seguirle la corriente a Lily cuando esta le había comentado que James se había puesto de la misma manera que Frank cuando le vio aparecer con las orejas perforadas.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que esto les haya gustado, en realidad todo fue por que vi a una chica por la calle con un montón de perforaciones y BAM tenía esto, recuerden dejar su Review :)**

 **Diana L. Black**


End file.
